Chicks (Home on the Range)
The Chicks are (as their name implies) newly-hatched chicks, and supporting characters in Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. They somewhat serve as Mrs. Calloway's conscience and put a guilt-trip on her by staring at her with big eyes. Personality Other than their big-eyed stare, the chicks don't show very much emotion. However, they are seen jumping up and down and cheeping happily when Pearl's farm is saved in the end. One of the chicks is able to crow like an adult rooster. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' The chicks are first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number. They hatch from eggs being laid by Audrey and the other hens, but not before Mrs. Calloway catches them in her hat. A few chicks are then seen playing on Pearl's pitchfork, to which she chuckles with delight. The chicks are later present when Maggie first arrives on the farm and stare at her with big eyes before she is welcomed by Mrs. Calloway. When the farm animals later learn that the bank has threatened to auction off the farm if Pearl cannot come up with $750 within three days, Mrs. Calloway and Grace get talked into entering themselves with Maggie in a show at the town fair in an attempt to win prize money. Mrs. Calloway is reluctant to do so at first, but gets convinced by the newly-hatched chicks who cheep and stare at her crossly. After some time passes, the farm animals start to worry about the cows. The chicks are seen being auctioned off when it looked like Pearl was going to lose her farm after a disguised Alameda Slim (whom the cows hoped to capture and use the reward money to save the farm) closed the deal with Sheriff Sam Brown on buying Little Patch of Heaven. In the film's climax, the chicks help the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines by climbing up his pant leg and pecking him. One of them crows loudly in Slim's ear. The chicks and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by the Sheriff. When Pearl happily states that her farm is saved, the chicks jump up and down, cheeping for joy. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with the chicks and everyone else smiling save Jeb. The chicks are last seen dancing with all the other farm animals (a few dance on Mrs. Calloway's back) as they celebrate Pearl's farm being salvaged and re-opened. One chick crows like a rooster just before the end credits roll. Gallery clipcow232.gif|The chicks pic-7215.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 043.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 114.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1127.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 121.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 123.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|One chick crows loudly in Slim's ear. PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Farm animals Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon